Only you are mine
by MaianneMalfoy
Summary: al acudir a un pub Muggle, ni Hermione con sus amigos ni Draco con los suyos imaginan que de ahi en adelante seran el uno para el otro, pero diversos motivos los separaran, ¿lograran algun dia estar juntos y ser felices? despues de Hogwarts reencontrase es una posibilidad muy remota


**TODO ME PUEDE PASAR A MÍ…. **

Estaba Hermione ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pensando en que había fallado, como había podido acabar todo tan rápido, como de un momento a otro todo había terminado.

Ni siquiera la oportunidad de reorganizar sus pensamientos había tenido, pensando en que había hecho mal, ¿era ella? O ¿era él? Como fuera, él la había engañado, la había usado solo para que demostrada a su exnovia -ahora otra vez su novia- que podía tener a mujeres inteligentes y guapas como según muchos decía era ella (la ex) que claramente no era así.

Pero porque la había utilizado, porque a ella, a su "amiga" y no a cualquier otra chica, que ningún chico planeaba tomarla en serio. Mientras yacía en su cuarto acostada en su cama, con la máscara de pestañas corrida y su rostro desbordado en lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que derramaba, se miró en su espejo del techo, hecha un desorden, la melena de rizos aún más esponjada que años atrás, en pijama y llorando por algo que ya no tenía remedio, se reprendió a sí misma, como podía algo así devastarla a tal grado, cuando durante la guerra muchos habían perdido a seres queridos y ya estaban en reposición, y allí estaba ella llorando por un amor sin futuro y probablemente si se ponía a razonar sin argumentos ni fundamentos.

Entonces algo se le vino a la mente, si Ron fue capaz de olvidar su "noviazgo" –que no duro más de 1 mes y medio- porque no ella podía ir y despejarse y despejar la mente de momentos dolorosos que ella esperaba hubiesen sido más, ya que desde el tercer año se había dado cuenta que a Ron lo miraba de otra manera no como a Harry, Harry era para ella su hermano mayor, el segundo hombre de su vida más importante después de su padre. Así pues llamo a su prima Emily que tan solo vivía a 10 minutos de su casa que pidiera permiso a sus padres para ir a un pub cercado, pero del lado contrario a donde ella vivía. Por sus padres no había problema, sabían que Hermione era una chica muy responsable; no tenía ganas de ver a ningún pelirrojo, pero Ginny pues es chica así que decidió invitarla también, seguro el señor y la señora Weasley no tendrían problemas por dejarla ir unos 2 días a su casa, para que igual la acompañara en su dolor, que ahora más bien planeaba convertir en su pretexto para cambiar un poco, quizás un poco menos fastidiosa y sábelo-todo y un poco más divertida sin llegar al grado de ser estúpida hueca y rubia, por eso era que prefería ser castaña. Después de 1 hora arreglándose llego Ginny con una combinación extraña para salir y Herms decidió que sería mejor arreglarla entre ella y su prima Emi para salir otra hora después al pub.

Iban tan animadas con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro; Emily mas alta que Hermione, con una piel ni tan clara ni tan morenita en un tono apiñonado unos ojos azul aqua y hermosa nariz con labios carnosos pero a la vez delgados y un cuerpo para morirse, bien proporcionado lucia un blusón gris con tela tipo velo sobre la figura del busto y en toda la espalda entallado a su perfecto y bien dotado cuerpo, con unos leggins untado a la piel color negro con unas cortas botas con pequeño tacón grises y un abrigo corto gris un tono más fuerte, con su cabello planchado y suelto a la altura de la cintura, Ginny por su parte vestía unos jeans negros entallados, con unos zapatos de piso verde esmeralda con una blusa del mismo color que los zapatos su perfecto cabello rojo sangre a la altura de la cintura suelto y una chamarrita tipo jugador de futbol americano color negro. Y Herms llevaba puesto unos jeans azul plumbago con una blusa blanca con escote un poco pronunciado tanto en el pecho como en la espalda (que dejaba ver un poco de su sujetador negro) entallada a su hermoso y sofisticado cuerpo, con unos tacones de no mas de 7 centímetros y un abrigo corto del mismo color a los jeans pero con líneas blancas en las muñecas y los botones con su cabello definido ya no en una maraña sino en unas bellas ondas para nada esponjadas y muy bien acomodadas. Tan hermosas que se veían con maquillajes discretos las tres, solo base un poco de colorete máscara para pestañas y brillo labia. Al entrar al pub robaron todas las miradas de los caballeros presentes, tanto solteros como casados, feos y guapos, todos.

-Vaya Hermione de tan hermosa que te ves que creo que nos quitaras a todos las posibles conquistad. Dijo Emi robando una sonrisa de su prima

-así es Herms creo que a cualquiera lo tendrías en menos de 2 minutos en tus manos cayéndose por el peso de su baba. Sentencio Ginny con una sonrisa de ánimo hacia su amiga

-ya chicas no es para tanto-dijo Hermione sonrojada- a parte ustedes igual son muy guapas, mas que yo me atrevería decir.

-no digas eso Herms eres hermosa, aparte yo para que quiero un galán si ya tengo a Harry

-bueno en eso tienes razón

-hablando de eso mmmm Herms espero que no te molestes, pero lo invite al pub-dijo nerviosamente Ginny

-oh! Tranquila no pasa nada, mientras bueno, venga solo –dijo Herms recordando al inseparable amigo de Harry, Ronald

-tranquila Hermione le dije que mas le valía venir solo si no quería sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa para convertirme en la asesina del niño que vivió. Dijo Ginny un poco consoladora.

-Bueno podríamos dejar de hablar de malos gustos y comenzar a hablar de algo interesante-dijo Emily con una mirada un tanto extraña entre divertida, curiosa y mirando disimuladamente a un par de chicos apuestos que no dejaban de mirarlas en una mesa, un par en otra mesa y un trio en otra mas (claro chicos apuestos por que en si todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas)

-propongo que vayamos a sentarnos y pedir algo para entrar en ambiente, mientras llega Harry – dijo la castaña

-claro prima que brillante idea, tan inteligente como siempre

-jaja graciosita eh! Pero ya es en serio vayamos a sentarnos, primero quiero tomar algo, no se quizás y esta noche conozco a alguien especial- dijo altiva dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de oh-si-esta-es-mi-noche.

-Herms, creo que si fuera tú quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro por dos motivos- dijo Ginny viendo primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro con rostro aterrorizado

-¿por qué lo dices Ginny? -pregunto confusa Herms intentando seguir ambas miradas pero fallando en ello

Y no era para menos por que por la entrada del pub no solo entraba Harry, si no que lo hacia acompañado nada mas y nada menos que por Ron que llevaba consigo a Lavander su novia y detrás de ellos iba George (pero por él no había problema), pero del otro lado de una mesa no tan lejana una rubia cabellera muy familiar para ella no le quitaba la mirada de enzima, lo cual provoco en la pelirroja una reacción sobreprotectora hacia su amiga.

**Horas antes en la mansión Malfoy**

-venga dragón sabes que necesitas divertirte dejar de atormentarte por lo que hiciste y dejaste de hacer vayamos al Londres Muggle a divertirnos, si de verdad quieres demostrar que "cambiaste" pues pasar un rato por allá no te hará ningún daño, digo chance y hasta encuentras una chica guapa con quien des aburrirte, digo tu entiendes ¿no?- comentaba Blaise a su mejor amigo mientras lo veía caminar en círculos como un león enjaulado *y que pareciera un león era lo que le desagradaba*

-no se Blaise y si encontramos a alguien del Londres mágico y me reconoce como el maldito mortifago que fui e intenta no se matarme o algo peor

-venga no te des por vencido Draco, que no creo que quieran manchar sus nombre matándote- comento con naturalidad Theodore Nott

-jaja muy graciosito Theo, matar a un mortifago creo que hoy en día Se recompensa, que tal y nos encontramos a un pobretón Weasley y no lo dudad- dijo Draco entre sus cavilaciones

-y peor creo que somos 3 ¿no?

-sabes que Nott cállate, no ayudas en nada para convencer al Dragón, ya dije Malfoy vamos a ir al Londres muggle y sin negativas ok, y no me importa lo que vayas a decir que a un Malfoy nadie lo manda, necesitas despabilarte de este lugar y yo te ayudare, así que regreso en 2 horas y espero que estén ambos listos ¿estamos?

-ok Zabini lárgate y espero que no regreses, sabes que voy a poner un hechizo de protección para que no entres- dijo burlón Draco

-me vale y espero que cuando rompa ese hechizo ya estén listos, ahora iré a cambiarme, tu Theo deberías hacer lo mismo.

*dos horas después regresaba Blaise impecablemente vestido al estilo muggle* que sin duda se veía mejor que Malfoy pues el a pesar de tener mucha ropa muggle no sabia como combinarse y Theo, bueno el simplemente se veía bien, así que decidieron ayudara Malfoy que se veía como si fuese a ir a pedir la mano de una chica para tenerla en matrimonio, con su traje y su corbata.

Blaise le eligió unos jeans negros, con una camisa azul plumbago con los primeros botones desabrochados para darle un toque sensual, un abrigo cortó negro y unos zapatos negros caros por supuesto, que en conjunto hacían ver a Malfoy como un Dios muy moderno. Añadiendo a su atuendo su cabello un tanto alborotado y una sonrisa tan coqueta que podrías morir viéndolo.

Cuando se vieron al espejo de la habitación de Malfoy los tres tan galanes y guapos, se veían tan simplemente hermosos :D

Así se encaminaron al pub que Zabini conocía de hace algún tiempo que sin duda alguna era de muy buen ambienté, cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la pista y al mismo tiempo hacia los tocadores de las chicas a una equidistancia, Draco buscaba a alguien con quien bailar (él había ido a clases de baile muggle, por que su madre siempre decía que cultivar la cultura muggle como la mágica era importante) de pronto al desviar su mirada a la entrada, vio a tres chicas muy guapas entrar por la puerta, en seguida todos les prestaron atención eran guapas por su puesto que si, pero de alguna manera se le hacían conocidas dos de ellas, se quedaron paradas discutiendo y riendo, una risa coqueta por supuesto, y caminaron a una mesa cercana, mientras seguían platicando de alguna manera la chica castaña se le hacia muy conocida y muy bonita por supuesto, no puedo quitar la mirada hasta que se vio descubierto por cierta pelirroja que reconoció cuando le mando una mirada asesina y sobreprotectora sobre su amiga, por supuesto era mini-Weasley, como no la había reconocido, pero al ver que las tres divisaban hacia la puerta, su mirada no pudo evitar irse hacia allí, para ver entrar a San Potter y uno de los gemelos, (debía ser George, por que el sabia que Fred había muerto, a diferencia de muchos el los diferenciaba por que había tenido tratos con ellos sobre sortilegios y esas cosas) pero detrás de ellos venia a quien menos quería ver a Weasley-pobretón-mejor-amigo-de-Potter y su novia, una hueca a su pensar, en seguida su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, si no recordaba mal, Weasley durante la ultima batalla estaba tomado de la mano de Hermione, como es que ahora le restregaba a la pesada de Brown. Diviso a ver a la chica y vio como su sonrisa sufría un trastorno, pero al dirigirse a Potter ella le sonrió con naturalidad, abrazándolo, lo cual provoco en el ¿algo en el estomago?. Como fuera no planeaba ponerle atención a Potter, era su noche para distraerse, volvió a mirar a la puerta y vio que entraban 2 chicas muy guapas y se acercaban a su mesa, pero para su sorpresa era Pansy (novia actual de Blaise y Luna ligue de Theo)

-Harry que gusto verte, mira te presento a mi prima Emily, Emily él es Harry mi mejor amigo- decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y muy cerca del oído le dijo-que diablos te sucede Potter creí que vendrías solo, no planeo pasar mi hermosa noche cerca de esos dos.

-tranquilas Herms, todo estará bien, les he dicho que no te molestes- respondió

-mucho gusto, Harry. ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto Emily dirigiéndose a George con una mirada tan sensual que seguro varios habrían quedado enamorados de ella.

-ay lo siento que tonta, Emily ellos son George, Ron y Lavander. Ellos dos son hermanos de Ginny y ella es la novia de Ron- dijo Herms a manera de explicación.

-bueno vamos a sentarnos no Herms, y a tomar algo, ya sabes hay que entrar en ambiente- menciono Ginny dirigiéndole a su novio una mirada de agradece-que-hay-gente-cerca-si-no-estarías-muerto-Potter

Desvió nuevamente su mirada a la mesa de Granger y vio algo que lo dejo paralizado, no supo como o por que pero se dirigió por instinto hacia el tocador de las chicas

Mientras Herms pasaba el mal rato entre bebiendo y riendo por las estupideces que decía George, tuvo que ir al tocador al ver que Ron estaba besando a Lavander, de alguna o todas la maneras se sintió muy incomoda, recordando que alguna vez él la había besado, mientras caminaba por entre la gente un poco mareada, tropezó con alguien que casi la derriba pero la alcanzo a sostener de la cintura

-lo lamento fue mi cul... ¿malfoy?

-oh Granger, no pensaba verte por aquí, ¿estas bien?

-de cuando acá te interesa lo que me pase

-solo era mera curiosidad quizás un poco de consideración, pero no te preocupes, veo que estas en buena compañía con la comadreja Weasley-bobo y su hueca novia

-cállate Malfoy no eres nadie para hablar sobre estar a gusto- y sin poder evitarlo Hermione soltó una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla derecha, que Draco no soporto ver y que en seguida se la limpio con su dedo pulgar de su mano derecha aprovechando para acaricias la mejilla de Hermione que resulto ser aun mas suave de lo que esperaba y ella sin siquiera saber porque recostó su cara en la palma de la mano de Malfoy e impulsada por el sentimiento se aventó a los brazos de él lo cual fue muy repentino para el pero a la vez sintió un calor diferente como si su corazón se restaurara y se sintiera completo al estar junto a ella, la atrajo contra si, apretándola como si su vida dependiera de ello la consoló y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Cuando Herms callo en la cuenta de en los brazos de quien estaba –bastante cómoda por cierto- se soltó poco a poco

-yo… lo siento…. Yo nunca reacciono así Malfoy, disculpa-justo cuando daba media vuelta para marchar al tocador una mano fuerte le sostuvo el brazo

-no Granger, yo no debí mencionar eso, si quieres puedo esperarte, tranquila no le contare a nadie que me abrazaste en un momento de mmm ¿debilidad? Creo

-muchas gracias Malfoy

Y cinco minutos después salió del tocador con un aspecto mejor, que antes y nuevamente se disculpo con Malfoy, que respondió con una sonrisa entre altanera y con ternura con la cual la consoló por así decirlo y decidió acompañarla a su mesa, quizás antes de recibir una maldición imperdonable podrían causar celos en cierto -bobo pelirrojo, que aparte de bobo menso por dejar ir algo así-, pensó Malfoy viendo el hermoso cuerpo que nunca había notado de Hermione y que sin duda alguna lo perturbaba

Malfoy se ofreció a hacerle compañía si no quería en su mesa, mínimo en la pista la cual ella solo respondió con una risotada pues escuchar al príncipe de Slytherin ofreciéndose para causar celos a alguien no era algo normal, sin duda eso le perturbaba demasiado a ella. Pero como buena G ryffindor acepto aunque no sabía bien por que o para que.

-chicos iré a bailar- dijo Hermione a sus amigos

-espera Herms, pero con quien vas a bailar –pregunto medio celoso Ron

-con ese chico de allá- señalo Hermione, que agradecía que las luces y que el chico estuviera de espaldas para que no lo reconocieron, sin esperar mas, se fue a la pista dejando a casi todos con la palabra en la boca

-vaya Herms si que es rápido- dijo Emily

-Mas de lo que esperaba- contesto divertida Ginny

-pues para mi que ese chico solo la quiere utilizar –comento venenosamente Lavander

-Amor vamos a bailar-ordeno Ginny a Harry que sin duda y por su propia seguridad acepto

-oye Emily te gustaría ir a bailar- pregunto George

-por su puesto ya te estabas tardando sabes, estaba por ir a decirle a Hermione que le preguntara al chico con quien Baila si no venia con amigos- dijo divertida para irse con George a la pista

-vamos a bailar Ron- dijo ilusionada Lavander-

-no, no quiero, ve tu si quieres- contesto Ron, provocando la ira de su novia, pero que se quedo junto a el a seguir bebiendo.

Mientras en la pista no solo bailaban Draco con Hermione, Ginny con Harry y Emily con George, si no que no tan lejos estaba Pansy con Blaise y Theo con Luna, que al verlos, no pudo contenerse y fue a saludar a Hermione.

-hola Herms, te diviertes¿?-pregunto Luna ingenua con Theo detrás Hermione por su parte solo atino a preguntarle que hacia allí

-a solo bailando con Theo, no quería quedarse solo cuando según me dijo Malfoy lo amenazo para que vinieran a este pub muggle

-Que Malfoy hizo que¿? … ¿Qué hiciste que?...- pregunto a Draco con un millón de preguntas en los ojos

-oye tranquila Granger, a mi también me amenazaron y no planeaba venir solo y hacer mal tercio cuando estuviera Zabini con Pansy

-bueno en realidad, Malfoy no me amenazo, pero Blaise si lo hizo… perdóname por haberte mentido Luna

-no te preocupes, los torposolos ya me lo habían dicho, pero quería que tu me lo confirmaras, sabes en ocasiones son muy chismosos- comento Luna como si nada pasara

-bueno iremos a seguir bailando, oye dragón, no te olvides donde esta la mesa de nosotros eh! –comento divertido Theo

-Nott, lárgate de aquí, Oye Lovegood, yo que tu me cuidaba, digo no sea que se quiera propasar- comento Draco con malicia, provocando que la chica sin duda se sonrojara

Así fue como paso toda la noche cuando, Hermione se sentía con sed ya no iban a mesa de ninguno de los 2, simplemente se dirigían a la barra para tomarla allí mismo y descansar un poco, no es que Hermione quisiera ir a la mesa de los chicos y encontrarse con la cara larga de lavander aburridísima e intentando llamar la atención de Ron quien seguro la estaba asesinando con la mirada cuando bailaba en la pista con el chico, que aun nadie reconocía solo Luna, pero ella sabia que iban a estar allí, así que no contaba, pero si habían reconocido a Theo, o bueno ella lo había llevado para saludar a los chicos en su mesa, Theo a diferencia de muchos slytherins el tenia amigos en todas las casa y a pesar de ser tímido con quien no conocía, era muy divertido con aquellos que ya tenia una relación mas estrecha, George y Harry entraban en esa lista de amigos, claro que Ron en ocasiones, pero Ron era tan antipático con el, que en ocasiones lo hacia sentirá mal.

Seguro que nadie sospecharía que Malfoy estaba allí, junto con Blaise y Pansy, nadie pensaría que los sangres puras estarían en un pub muggle y mucho menos con sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre.

Y así fue como pasaron toda la noche Hermione y Draco, conviviendo, hablando de cosas trivialidades sin intentar matarse el uno al otro, bailando cada ritmo que les ponían y conociéndose a través de sus miradas.


End file.
